


Cleaning Up

by whisperofgrace



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:05:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3223418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperofgrace/pseuds/whisperofgrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma's trying to do the dishes. Killian has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleaning Up

'Need a hand?'

Huffing a laugh, Emma looked over her shoulder so that Killian could see her as she rolled her eyes. 'You're hilarious,' she said dryly.

Killian stepped further into the kitchen and Emma turned back to her task at hand, doing the dishes. There was quite a lot to get through since she'd had her parents over for dinner as well as Henry, and she'd just wanted to get a quick start on them so there wouldn't be so much to do when they left. The other three were in the lounge room next door, settling down with some popcorn for a movie after dinner. 'Well I think so,' he chuckled, his voice coming from right behind her.

Smiling quietly to herself, she moved a pile of plates from the bench into the sink and began slowly scrubbing at the top one. Tonight had gone a lot more smoothly than she'd anticipated. Her and Killian had been seeing each other quietly for the past few weeks now, and they'd decided that it was time to let the family know. Well, Killian had convinced her that David probably wasn't going to punch him for it, anyway, and Emma had wanted to share her happiness with them. She knew that he'd probably not been her parent's first choice for her, but she knew that they trusted him and that any doubt of theirs had been extinguished by the end of dessert.

Two arms slowly snaked around her waist and she suppressed a shiver when she felt Killian's nose brushing at her neck. 'How long do you think they'll be staying for, love?' he muttered against her skin, his voice low and rough.

Her body tensed immediately and it took her a moment to clear her head and return to her cleaning. How was it that just his tone of voice could affect her so easily? She had to swallow before she answered him. 'Well the movie's just starting,' she said just as quietly. 'Did you see which one they put on?'

'Hmm.' His left arm tightened around her, settling just under her breasts and pulling her back slightly so that her body was flush with his, and his hand slipped underneath her shirt, splaying his fingers across her stomach. 'My attention was elsewhere, I'm afraid.' His teeth pressed lightly into the skin of her shoulder, his tongue flickering out to tease her skin.

Her breath caught in her throat and her body was leaning back into his before she could help it. 'What are you doing?' she hissed, balling her hands into fists in the water. There was enough suds in the sink that he'd not be able to see it, but she knew that he'd probably be able to tell how much he was getting to her by the tension in the rest of her body.

'It's rather frustrating, you know, to be able to look at you all evening and not be able to touch you,' he told her, ignoring her question and slowly sliding his fingers downwards until they played at the skin just above the waistband of her sweatpants.

'Killian...' Damn it, she did  _not_ sound breathless.

'And the sounds you made when you wrapped your lips around that chocolate dessert...' He growled softly, pushing her forward so that she was pressed up against the counter, trapped between it and his body, suddenly very aware of how hard he was against her backside. 'Were you trying to undo me?'

His fingers slipped beneath into her loose pants, underneath her underwear and his hand cupped her gently. Dishes forgotten, Emma was torn between wanting to press down on his hand and grind back against his erection and ended up doing some kind of awkward move as she tried to do both. 'Killian,' she tried again.

'Yes, darling?' One of his fingers slipped between her folds, running lightly up and down before rubbing around her clit in wide circles.

'My parents... next room... Henry...' she whispered, the connecting words somehow not quite making it out.

'They're occupied with their picture, we have a minute.'

'But,' she gasped, cutting herself off with a whimper as he slid just the tip of his finger inside her.

'Shh, love,' he whispered, nudging at her ear with his nose. 'You wouldn't want to draw their attention, would you?'

Before she could answer he pushed his finger the rest of the way inside of her, curling it just right. Her body arched back into his, begging him for more. He happily obliged, stroking against that spot until her legs started to tremble before adding another finger and starting to fuck her with them, his fingers dragging in and out of her quickly. Her head fell back against his shoulder and his mouth closed over her exposed neck, his lips and tongue light but insistent and hopefully not leaving a mark. Shit, and her parents were in the next room! And Henry! But she was so caught up in the thrill of it, of how good it felt with his hand on her and his hard cock pressed against her that she didn't, couldn't care...

'You're loving this, aren't you?' he muttered in her ear, teeth closing around her earlobe and pulling for a moment. 'Me, finger fucking you where we could be found at any second. Gods, but what I wouldn't give to just bend you over this countertop right now and fuck you until you couldn't walk. This is just a taste, love, just a starter until they leave and I can have you good and proper.' She squeezed her eyes shut, his rough words and voice causing the quickly building tension in her to rise.

He altered the way his fingers were thrusting into her so that his palm was rubbing against her clit with each movement and she had to bite down hard on her lip to stop from crying out. Her hands came up out of the water to grip onto the edge of the sink. She knew they only had minutes before someone came to either help her with the dishes or convince her to leave them for later, and there was no way that she was going to be found with a pirate's hand down her pants. She ground herself down on his hand, now desperate for release, knowing that if he had to stop before she could come then she was going to be a tense mess until the others left. She couldn't help the short gasp that left her lips when he increased his pace and her body started to tremble.

His arm tightened around her further, thrusting his erection against her ass and she was sure her ribs would be sore later from his grip but she couldn't find it in herself to care just then. 'Yes, Emma,' he murmured softly, his voice dripping with his own arousal. Her breathing was shallow and she forced her teeth further into her bottom lip to hold back her moan. 'That's it, love. Come for me.'

Just as he said it her body stiffened, her insides tightening around his fingers and she clapped one, wet hand over her mouth to smother the cry that she couldn't hold back. She slumped back against him, shivering as his fingers slipped out of her and out of her pants, his hand squeezing her hip gently before guiding her to turn around.

She wanted to slap that stupid smirk off of his face.

Instead she wrapped her arms around his neck, hanging her hands over the back so as not to get him wet, and pulled his head down to kiss him. His arms came around her, pulling her bodily against him. She kissed him thoroughly, lazily, his lips parting easily to her tongue as she tasted him. The kiss deepened quickly and she smiled into it, his desire for her apparent in the way he kissed her and the way his hips rotated firmly against her.

She liked sweatpants on him, too, she thought, appreciating how easily she could feel him through the material. Leaving one arm around his neck, she let the other trail down his chest, flexing in his chest hair before moving down his stomach and hooking her fingers in the waistband of his pants.

Killian growled lightly before pulling her hand away, stepping back from her slightly and squeezing his eyes closed. After a moment they opened and he smirked at her in return of her questioning look. 'That was just a teaser for you, love,' he told her, giving her another quite kiss before pulling back entirely. 'I'm saving myself for the main event.' And, winking her, he quickly adjusted himself and left the room.

Slumping with her back against the counter, Emma closed her eyes and threw her head back, letting a grin spread slowly across her face. This was definitely the fun that he'd promised her.

_God, but I hope that they chose a short movie._


End file.
